


A Nuzzle And A Purr

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Nuzzle And A Purr

"Rath uh what are you doing?"  
"Uh sniffing your hair. Why? You got a problem with that little white haired girl?"  
"No Rath I don't have a problem with it. It's just that don't do it in public"  
"Listen here Dana, I will do it wherever, whenever I want to. You got that?"  
"Yes Rath, I get it"  
"Good"  
And with that Rath pulled Dana into his arms and brought her close to his chest. He started to nuzzle her with his mouth and he started to purr at the top of his lungs.  
"Uh Rath, what are you doing?"  
"Do I have to explain everything to you? I was nuzzling you you nitwit"  
"No not that. I mean why were you purring you imbecile?"  
"Because I just wanted to and you felt so good. Got a problem with that?"  
"Uh no"  
And with that Rath continued to nuzzle her her cheeks with his mouth. And he went to her neck and began to nuzzle her neck with his nose. He started to purr loudly again enjoy in the feel of Dana's soft creamy skin. He rubbed his nose into her neck smelling it there. She smelled so good to Rath. He caressed the side of her face with one big furry paw and he tilted her chin up to make her look at him. He then leaned in and crashed his lips into hers, licking her lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth for him and he prodded his tongue into her mouth, exploring her mouth with his tongue French kissing her. She started to blush. After he kissed her he left her mouth and bumped his forehead to hers looking her in the eyes and he said.  
"Damn Dana, girl, you are just too cute and adorable!"  
"No I am not cute and adorable at all!"  
"Yes you are!"  
"No I am not!"  
"Yes you are! Rath says you are! Got that?"  
"Yes Rath" Dana says as she sighs.  
"But I love you anyway" he says to her.  
"I know" she says to him.  
He cuddles and cradles her to his chest before he falls asleep on her shoulder. Soon she falls asleep too in his arms.  
Fin


End file.
